This invention refers to the laying of wall or floor tiles, or wall or floor plates.
Tiles or plates are laid outdoors and indoors by means of mortar, adhesive or the like on plaster, pavement or the like in a fixed manner. The tiles or plates cannot be removed without being damaged. Exchanging the tiles or plates is very difficult and is usually carried out by an expert. In many cases, it is desirable to change individual tiles or plates, or a group of tiles or plates, because predetermined tiles or plates have been broken and are to be replaced. In addition, tiles or plates are replaced for decorative reasons and new tiles or plates are laid, which have a color or decor different from the former ones.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system according to which wall or floor tiles, or wall or floor plates, can be removably connected with the respective foundation, for example a wall or floor surface, in such a manner that the tiles or plates can be removed from the foundation in an easy manner and can be laid on the foundation again without damaging the tiles or the foundation. There is no requirement to apply a binder composition when re-laying the tiles or plates.